Never Loves Part
by Zachary Osgood
Summary: The death of Vincent's love Elizabeth has made him a broken man, however after Death returns Elizabeth back to him, Vincent now must pay debt to Death to forever be with is only love. This story is inspired by one of my favorite movies growing up, Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride". I hope you enjoy.


**I would like to thank a writer and a friend, KahnShao for his help in showing me how to publish my new version of the story. Before, this revised version of the story could not be viewed because the old version was not fully deleted from FanFiction and I did not know how to fix it. But thanks to KahnShao, I am fairly sure I know how to avoid any similar difficulties in the future.**

Never Loves Part

"To death do you part" had said the pastor on the night of the silver moon thats beam radiated off his brides elegant brunette hair, and her eyes bright as the stars of the heavens. At the altar stood the groom he once was, as his sight gazed at her coming beauty, he could not help but love her more, for her great appeal brings the goddess Aphrodite to shame.

The groom he was, now what seems a distant memory, a shadow in the night that can not be seen, yet still known of its presence. As for his love, now belonging to the earth, the night that was meant to be of further romance, soon brought not, yet only tragic fate upon her. Oh, he wishes for the hand of He to come to him, and not for his lovely bride.

Now, he sits by oneself in his dismal thoughts. He sits in his armchair next to the empty amongst the warm hearth, in the house of which he was to spend with her, to spend the rest of each others life, to watch and listen as their young frolic along the floor. But alas, the dream of glee now forever vanished as he now listens to the carriages roll by his saddened home. As well he listens to the light rain that taps his window in the dreary days that pass him since that of her passing.

He says to himself, "I shall not take the hand of another maiden, for not the one of my sweet Elizabeth."

The knock is heard on the door of his home, is made from his dear mothers hand. He opens the door and greets her in for the tea that awaits in the west drawing room. She sits on the berth and sips from the china, yet her eyes do not part from her sons face of grief.

She sets her tea down on the mahogany and looks to him, "Vincent, though you are in woe, you must despair from her loss, you are not well."

To Vincent's reply, "Oh loving Mother, my soul will not mend, the lost love of my sweet Elizabeth was the solution to the cure of my heart."

His Mother wipes the tear from her eye, "Vincent, how much longer will you see her stone? You venture to the parted often, and gaze upon her moniker. At times you return home past the fall of night."

He looks to the window where beyond is the woods where his love lies.

What next he says, "I will not halt dear Mother, for if He was to chose me, I know, she would see the stone of my own, on the hour of the days that pass, I loath to not see my love."

To his feet he raised up and brushes the dust off his vest.

He exclaims to his Mother, "Now if you will mother, be on your way, I must pay visit to my love."

He escorted his Mother to the door of his dull manor, in silence they stride, not bearing a word till to the door.

He opens the door as his Mother faces him, "Vincent, consider what I say, you are not of proper health, you father is worried as well as I."

To his reply, "I shall Mother, but I will not mend. Goodbye Mother, give father my hello."

His Mother leaves to her carriage and with the crack of the reins and the creak of the wheels, she departs for home.

He wears the black overcoat of which he wore to her memorial, but he leaves his umbrella, he has no concern over getting wet. The door opens and he feels the light raindrops hit his face and he strolls down the sidewalk with his head hanging low.

He mumbles to himself, "Oh, Mother shall never know of love's parted misery towards Elizabeth."

As love's broken heart, walks through the woods of bark as dark as night, until his saunter brought him to the solitary area of which he had buried his bride. He kneels to her and rubs the moss from her stone.

He brushes his fingers across her title and utters, "If only Father claimed me and not you, I will not fathom why you expire and not I. Oh why! Why! Why sweet Elizabeth must you fall? My love for you is whole and pure, and of no words Mother claims, shall mend my broken heart."

As he stands up he claims to he who can not be seen, "Oh Death! Why do you torture my heart? Why do you not give me your hand and not of hers? Why do you take upon selfish delight of demolishing our loving union? I give you anything your blackened soul's yearning, for my dear Elizabeth to be before I!"

He turns to her grave, "Sweet Elizabeth, I shall return, for if Death hears my cry, I shall return to hold you once more."

He leaves her soil, to return to his home of despair, and await Deaths answer.

The piano bench is where he sits, as he brushes his fingers across the keys, recalling when they would sit and play a duet. Though after her last breath, the notes fell silent, since are never heard again through these halls.

Tears that lie on the keys are wiped away and he says, "I can not play the past, without her, the notes to never be same. For my heart does not play the tune that my fingers recite."

Eleven chimes are heard from the clock that stands in the hall.

To his reaction, "Perhaps, her figure will come to fantasy, where we will dance once more."

Twelve chimes now are heard as he strides out the door, there is not the slightest clue for why he leaves his bed. But on the third chime of twelve, he felt he must go to her grave. The light of the same silver moon being his guide.

The timber is dark, with the faintest bit of light through the branches, yet he can still see beyond. He walks with caution for matters he does not know, while his eyes scan left to right.

Soon, he finds her stone, but what lies before him, fills him with fright. The soil is open and her casket lies open, yet her face gone.

Anger and sadness fills him as he yells, "Thieves of the dead! To Hell with you!"

He crumples at her stone and cries in her absence.

In his cry he hears the voice of an angel, "Vincent darling, why do you cry?"

Vincent turns to his surprise, a lady with the figure of a twig, a wedding dress as white as snow, and a veil of silk covers her face.

As shocked as Vincent is, he speaks, "Dear woman, why are you here at this hour? And how do you know my name? When I don't recall your's?"

The mystery woman walks to him, "Darling, do you not know who I am? Even when your vows was said to me, and I to you?"

She holds out her slender hand, to reveal a ring of gold.

Upon his fearful reaction, he walks up to the lady and lifts her veil, to give way the pale face of his lovely bride. Eyes as blue as the most gleaming sapphires, lips a faint red of a dying rose, and long luscious brunette hair that gleams in the moonlight.

"Elizabeth?" is all he can say.

She smiles, "Yes darling, oh how I have missed you."

In a solemn tone he speaks, "But how does my love stands before I? When seen your corpse have I, at your viewing. I wept above your face, and I do not give forty winks since."

Elizabeth waves her hand, "Forget your vow now, darling, take me back to the time when we would entwine, and embrace me now as I do recall the past."'

The groom holds his bride and feels her skin thats cold as death.

He looks at his bride, "My love, are you not gelid?"

To Elizabeth's response, "Dear Vincent, I feel no chill as you do, nor the burn the flame can blister. Yet, I feel every loving beat of your pulse."

Elizabeth takes her grooms hand and places on her chest, not the throb of a heart is felt.

Elizabeth smiles and remarks, "Pirouette with me dear Vincent! Oh how I miss your twirl!"

He takes his brides hips as she his shoulders and they gracefully spin to the sound of heaven's angels lead their sway.

Though the time Vincent wants to spend now, he stops his bride, "But Elizabeth, I must know, what vow do I give to bring you before me?"

Their shadows meet and raise in the form of a dark cloaked figure, where the feathers of crows swirl around the phantom. The smell of plague and rot fills the air.

In a deep raspy tone a voice is heard, "Speak not Vincent, thou shalt hear thy debt to I. I hast brought thy bride to thee, as I heard thy plead. Now thou hast pay debt, thou hast married till death due thou part, parted her death hast, thou shalt wed once more and thy groom shall breath thy last. From Deaths drink shalt he sip. Death upon her, hast brought more than one sacrifice, thou shalt not ever bear an offspring, thy womb has gone."

The mass of darkness spins of greater speeds and vanishes with the boom of thunder.

Elizabeth crumple onto her knees and cries.

Vincent kneels down and holds his bride, "Dear Elizabeth, why do you cry?"

She brushes the tears off her face, "We shall never have a child, I cannot give you a new life. Your not to take the role of Father and I Mother."

He takes his bride to her feet and puts his coat over her shoulders. Vincent wipes away the tears she has shed from her eyes and holds her tight.

Vincent says softly, "Come my love, come home with me, we're not to be with child, but we shall be married once more."

He looks to where Death once stood, and sees in his place a bottle of wine as red as blood. Wine of poison, of which he shall sip its taste and stop his heart.

Vincent takes the wine and leads his bride home.

Vincent leads his love through the second floor hallway, arm-to-arm and hand-to-hand.

Elizabeth strays away from Vincent in the direction towards was once to be her bedroom.

To Vincent's words, "Elizabeth? Why do you slumber single?"

Elizabeth smiles and says, "Darling, this is my room, shall we look imprudent if I slept with you?"

Vincent chuckles, "To be frank my love, do not give a damn. On this night, I wish your berth be with me, for I to hold your side, and my hand to stroke your hair. Just as I was to do to you upon our honeymoon."

She smiles and wraps her arm with his once more. They stroll down the hall, till the door they came which Vincent opens slowly.

The two lovers step in and he sits her at the mattress foot.

Vincent walks to the dresser and from the bottom of the last drawer he removes a white nightgown which she once wore before her pass. He takes the gown to her and she grins as she feels the fabric.

As Vincent walks to the dresser to put on his own nightwear, Elizabeth stands, to take off her shoes and slips out of her wedding dress. She sets her dress in the armoire and she covers her skin with the nightgown. She walks with exposed feet along the cold slats to the bed, where she lies beneath the sheets and awaits for Vincent.

Vincent covers himself in sheets and looks into his bride's eyes. He moves closer to her and holds her in his arms.

Vincent kisses her and says, "Oh how I have missed you."

Elizabeth touches her lips to his, "And how I have to you."

He awakens to the morning light and smell of the moistened earth outside his window. But the morning seems to grow dark as he finds his love gone.

To Vincent's he says, "Has it been a fantastic vision? My love is not alive?"

The once more heart broken man, walks out of his room and to the landing where he looks down to the grand hall.

He says aloud, "Perhaps she is her. Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you here?"

To his dismay, not a voice is heard. The only sound to be heard, is his sigh and his feet hit the stairs. At the bottom he turns into into his parlor, and now to his shock, sits his late love.

His love smiles and stands in his presence, "Vincent darling, I thought you would not wake up for another chime. It is a beautiful morning my love."

Vincent reveals his smiling affection, "Elizabeth! You are alive! This is not simply a fantastic dream. You are here with me."

The lovers entwine once more, and he whispers words of love in her ear.

The beautiful Elizabeth guides her groom to his armchair, and sits him on its soft cushion.

Vincent sees that on the low table before him is a platter of two china tea cups and a pot of tea.

Elizabeth sits in the chair where she use to sit, and sips the tea she has presented.

Vincent tries to hold his tongue, but out it goes, "Elizabeth? How do you taste the sweet nectar of your tea?"

Elizabeth lets out a small laugh, "Death is of strange oddities, I cannot feel the gentle breeze, yet I can taste, and the workings of my body still go on, but my heart does not beat."

Vincent opens his mouth and in his first word, a knock is heard at the door.

Vincent mutters, "Mother, oh dear."

Elizabeth sets her tea down and rises to her feet, "What shall we do?"

Vincent searches for an idea and says, "Mother must not know of your return, Elizabeth, you must conceal yourself."

Elizabeth makes haste to leave the drawing room as Vincent hides Elizabeth's steaming cup of tea in an empty desk drawer.

Vincent quickly makes his way to the front door and opens it with a creek. Standing at the doorstep is his mother and father.

Vincents mother says first, "Good morning, Vincent."

However Vincent's father immediately after says, "Vincent, son, speculations has dispersed through the town, that you have been seen outside your home last night."

Vincent becomes irresolute as the sweat of his nerves dampen his palms as well as his hair.

"Oh," Vincent murmurs, "Yes, the rumors that has been informed to you, is true. Yes, I was not at my bed, I had payed a visit to my lost love. Very early, and very late it was. However, I felt I had to go."

His mother shakes her head slowly, "Vincent, my son, she is gone. Your bride is no more, now in an eternal rest."

Vincent's father steps in, "Vincent, you are my son. Say I love and honor your determined love to Elizabeth, I do. Do say I find your deep depression and tight grip to her grave, natural? I do not. This must come to an end."

Vincent's attention to his father's words, are for not. However, his bride listens to the echo that fills her with the knowing of her grooms sorrow for her departing and excites her with his love to her.

Her hands clasp as she covers her mouth to keep her soft cries of joy and pity to Vincent.

Vincent looks to his father with disbelief, "Now, you hear me Father, as I say to you, as I have to Mother. I will not love another maiden, for my heart belongs to Elizabeth, she is my love, and my only love. You shall never know of the pain I feel. How dare you say such accusations, if to be unnatural is to never forget and to seize my love to her, I shall not want to be anything else. Leave my loneliness to myself, leave my door, never to return with such hurt. Only in death will I be with her once more, the vows will be formed once more, and my love, will be before I. Good day Father, good day, Mother."

Vincent shuts the door and strolls to the hall where Elizabeth embraces him.

She chuckles, wipes the tear from her eye, and says soft, "Vincent darling, I heard your words, and now I know, there is no other you love than I."

Vincent wipes one more tear from her face and kisses her, "Elizabeth, of course there is no other I would love more than you, you have taken what was my heart, and now it is yours, and yours alone. Now please, let us continue our day, perhaps a nice stroll in the woods? Play a duet? Anything."

Elizabeth smiles and takes Vincent by the hand. She takes him to the piano bench, sits him down as she then twirls herself to the other end of the bench and sits at his side.

She strokes her delicate fingers across the keys.

She says, "Oh how it feels that it has been an eternity since I have sat at this bench, at your side, and have touch these ivory bars."

Elizabeth twiddles her fingers across the keys and plays a small melody.

Vincent places his own fingers on the piano, and for the first time since his bride's death, does he play. He carries the sweet melody, the music flows through him as it does her.

Elizabeth's fingers halt their dance across the piano and they rest in her lap.

In Vincent's curiosity he stops playing and holds his brides hand.

To Vincent's remark, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth is hesitant but asks, "Vincent darling, how did I die?"

Vincent is confused by his corpse brides question.

Vincent wonders to himself, "How does she not know of her fate?"

"Elizabeth?" Vincent says, "I do not understand? You cannot recall your demise?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth claims, "I cannot remember the moment?"

In the matter of her speaking, Vincent himself could not recall the tragic memory of his bride's death. It was that night of his marriage to her, the thought of his and her vows remain same, but her end that came soon after, is a blur.

"Vincent?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes," Vincent says softly scouring his mind, "I know now, of what happened. Yes, it was the night we said our vows and forever sealed our love with a kiss. That night, under the moon that guided our dark carriage to our honeymoon. But a jealous admirer of yours, chose to drink that night. Powered by his jealousy, he charged carriage and in a fateful mishap, he shoved a knife's blade into your side. You died there in my arms, and since that moment, I died as well."

Vincent moves closer to Elizabeth, holding her as she places her head on his shoulder.

Vincent whispers in his loves ear, "It does not matter now love. Soon, we shall be forever together again, to forever love each other in death."

Elizabeth looks up at him, "Vincent darling, are you positive in your mind and heart that you wish to go through with this. You will have lived only nineteen years, so young to die."

Vincent holds her chin and says, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. You too have past at only nineteen. I would rather die and be with you than to wake and walk another day on this earth that without you, is true Hell. To repeat my vows, shall break the chains that bind me to this Hell, and my soul shall be led to you, my heaven, my angel, my love."

Elizabeth kisses Vincent's lips, smiles and shows her adorable dimples, "I will always be there for you, and I will always love you."

That night after dinner, the lovers lie down on a couch out on the back sun porch. A small bit of moonlight is seen through the glass roof. Elizabeth lies in slumber next to Vincent, with her head on his chest and her hand rested on his shoulder.

Vincent strokes his fingers through Elizabeth's soft and smooth hair. Though Vincent enjoys this moment with his bride, he cannot help but think of what is to come. He wonders what the feel death's touch will come of him. He wonders if he will feel pain or not. However, anything is worth his loves hand once more.

Vincent thinks aloud, "How could I be so selfish?"

Vincent's words awaken Elizabeth from her light sleep.

"Darling?" Elizabeth says, "What's wrong?"

Vincent sighs, "Elizabeth, how could I even consider what my death will feel like, and not just think of being with you?"

Elizabeth looks at him, "Oh darling, you are not selfish, why it must be natural to think of death and what enduring it shall be. Weather it will hurt or not, I will be there with you."

Elizabeth sits up straight and hugs Vincent across his chest. She takes a deep breath and kisses him on the cheek.

Vincent looks at her and puts his head on hers.

Without moving Elizabeth says, "Darling? What do you say about alerting your mother and father about us being together once more?"

The thought of telling Vincents mother and father about Elizabeth's return, never once occurred to him. Vincent thought of going through with the marriage without notifying mother and father. However, Vincent thought it would be quite rude and cruel to just leave his loved ones without them knowing of his intentions. Vincent begins to think of ways to inform his parents of his passing.

"Darling?" Elizabeth repeats.

Vincent looks at his bride, "Perhaps the best option, is to keep this hidden from my family until the end."

Elizabeth looks at her groom, "Yes, however darling, would it not be best to at least let them know in some form?"

Vincent strokes Elizabeth's hair, "Do not worry, I will find a way. Tomorrow, we shall be married once more."

Not a sound is heard, nothing but the sound of the gentle outside breeze hit the windows. The sound of the clocks tick-tick-tick echos down the hall. Elizabeth sleeps on her side next to Vincent, but Vincent does not. He lies awake staring at his sleeping bride.

Very carefully, Vincent slips out of bed and walks across the cold floor to the door. At the door he stops and looks once more at Elizabeth before stepping into the dark hall, then walks to his study.

When Vincent enters his study, he sits at his desk, lights the kerosene lamp next to him and increases the brightness. Before him is a sheet of paper with his pen in the inkwell at the corner of the desk.

Vincent's study is rather large, his desk sits in front of a tall window, beautiful furniture sits in the center of the room, of which a chandelier hangs over, a brick fireplace warms the room on cold winter nights, and along a portion of the walls are shelves after shelves of books. One of Vincent's favored things to do is to read.

Vincent dips the pin in the ink and starts to write.

Dear Mother and Father,

I feel you must know the reason for my passing. For reasons you will find, acts of a madman. I have been given a chance to be with my love once more, given to me by Death alone. I will shall marry my bride once more, we shall be joined in death. Elizabeth has returned to me a corpse, we shall be wed at the same church, the same moment, we had before. Though my bride reminds me that I do not have to go through with this, I say to you, as I have said to her. To walk this earth without my love, is my Hell, and she is my heaven and my angel to guide me there.

Father claims he loves and respects I. If this is true, that you love me, you will understand and respect my decision. Soon, I will be with my Elizabeth, I, we, will be happy.

Goodbye and with love,

Vincent

Vincent puts his pen back in the inkwell. His ears detect a creek in the floor, he turns around to see standing at the door is Elizabeth in her nightgown.

She looks at him with wide eyes.

Vincent nods, "It is done, tomorrow we shall wed once more."

Morning came, the sun rose over the flower garden, and radiated off Elizabeth hair. Elizabeth sits on a small stool in front of the large bedroom window, sipping at her morning tea and watches as the bright orange sun brings forth a new day.

Vincent walks into the bedroom carrying a silver tray holding a teapot and teacup. He walks over to the table next to Elizabeth and sets it down.

Vincent smiles as he pours fresh tea in Elizabeth's cup, "Good morning my love."

She looks at him and smiles, "Good morning darling, thank you."

Elizabeth sips her tea and looks back at the sun.

Vincent pours himself a cup, stands behind Elizabeth, and looks to the East.

Vincent takes a deep breath and says, "Elizabeth, will we be having precisions mornings as such in our afterlife?"

Elizabeth chuckles, "You will find this strange darling, but there is not a sun to be seen, not even a moon. Yet, mornings are still beautiful, and stars will be seen in the evening. The days are not bright, nor are dark. You can see as you see now, death is strange, at first you may not even notice that you are gone."

Vincent sets down his tea, "Sounds as if there's is much to look forward to. However, I always thought death will be depressing."

"Depressing?" Elizabeth questions, "Darling, why would you assume death would be depressing?"

Vincent gathers his thoughts, he can tend to be a bit clumsy, and sometimes doesn't think before he says something, "Oh, well, oh dear….Elizabeth, I meant no hurt. I'm sorry, I-I-I wasn't think-"

"Darling," Elizabeth stops him, "I am not hurt, I am just wondering why you thought death would be depressing."

Vincent tries again, "It is just, that I thought death would be depressing, I thought after life, there would be nothing at all. That is until I found, and lost you. I knew that death wouldn't be depressing, because you would be there, and since I lost you, I found life depressing without you."

Elizabeth stands up and covers her lips with two of her fingers as she chuckles, "Funny, when I died, I had thought the same thing. That without you death is sad and unfair, I always wanted to come back to life and continue to be with you. However, you cannot reverse death, a heart that goes bust, can never beat again."

Elizabeth kisses Vincent.

Elizabeth smiles, "Now, Excuse me darling, I must go wash myself."

Vincent didn't notice that Elizabeth is still in her night gown.

Elizabeth takes one of her dresses out of the dresser and walks out of the bedroom to the bath.

Vincent looks back at the sun, when suddenly a knock is heard at front door.

Vincent leaves the bedroom and goes down the stairs, as he does so, he straightens his tie and brushes the dust off his coat.

He stops at the door and opens fearing he would find his mother and father on the other side. But, it is not, it is Johnathan Temps, the town telegram messenger.

Vincent smiles, "Mr. Temps, how are you today?"

Jonathan grins until his smile almost touches his glasses, "O-oh very good today Vincent, same old business, a telegram message for you sir."

Temps hands Vincent a letter.

Vincent opens it and reads to himself.

Dear Vincent,

Your Mother and Father have told me that you have been in a deep depression since my daughter's death. They tell me that, you claim they will never understand what it is like to lose your love.

Of course, I too am in sorrow since Elizabeth's death, I may be the person to help cope in this terrible time, I can relate to your pain. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.

Henry Woodrow

Henry Woodrow is Elizabeth's father, Elizabeth's maiden name is Elizabeth Woodrow.

After she married Vincent, her named changed to Elizabeth Seymour as Vincent's name is Vincent Seymour.

Elizabeth is Mr. Woodrows only daughter, and only child. As for Mrs. Woodrow, Helen Woodrow, she past away two years after Elizabeth was born, she died of pneumonia. Elizabeth was all Mr. Woodrow had, though Mr. Woodrow is a fairly wealthy man, he always said that his daughter is worth more to him than any amount of money.

An idea comes across Vincent's mind.

"Mr. Temps," Vincent says, "Please, stay here one moment."

Temps nods, "As you wish."

Vincent rushes upstairs ignoring that he left the front door open.

Into his study he runs, takes a piece of paper and his pen.

Dear Mr. Woodrow,

Meet me tonight at the church at nine o'clock, if you have any other plans, cancel them. You must be there!

Vincent

Vincent hurries downstairs to Mr. Temps.

"Mr. Temps!" Vincent says, "Please, I beg of you. Deliver this message to Mr. Henry Woodrow right now! Forget any other messages for now, but please, this must reach him and fast."

Mr. Temps says a little confused, "Yes sir, right away!"

Mr. Temps hurries off down the street.

Vincent shuts the door, turns around and sees Elizabeth at the top of the staircase.

She looks at him as she pulls her damp hair back, "Who was at the door darling?"

Vincent replies, "Oh, Jonathan Temps, delivering a telegram."

Elizabeth puts her hands together and rest them across her abdomen, "From whom?"

He thinks, "Just from my parents, thats all." Vincent does not want to let Elizabeth know that the message was from her father.

Elizabeth looks confused, "What did they say?"

"Not important darling,"

Elizabeth smiles slightly, "Very well, I shall be down in a moment."

Elizabeth turns and walks to the bedroom to style her hair.

As for Vincent, he walks into the parlor and sits in front of the fireplace. He looks up at the mantel and see the photos that were taken of him and Elizabeth.

He stands up and picks up one of the photos, a picture of him and Elizabeth on their wedding night. Though his mother and father disapproved of them smiling in the photo, saying that smiling in a photo is not proper and formal. However, Vincent and Elizabeth did not care in the slightest, this was the happiest day in their lives. How could they not show their happiness just because of what's proper?

Suddenly, Vincent hears the sound of Elizabeth's heels hitting the floor. He turns around to find her standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth walks next to the wall up to the phonograph, sets the needle on record, and cranks the handle. The sound of dancing music fills the parlor.

Elizabeth curtseys to Vincent, then holds out her hand.

Vincent sets the photo back on the mantel, then takes her hand and dances with her across

the parlor floor.

At mid song, Vincent dips Elizabeth and kisses her as she chuckles. Then picks her up and resumes dancing.

Elizabeth looks at Vincent, "What is it you wish to do today darling?"

Vincent smiles, "This is a good start."

The music stops and as does the two lovers dance.

Elizabeth covers her mouth with two fingers and gives a small laugh, then walks to the window. Where a beautiful blue butterfly lands on the outside stone window ledge.

Elizabeth places her fingertips on the glass in front of the butterfly, "Vincent, remember when we would go out into the garden in the spring, and watch the butterflies?"

Vincent steps behind his bride and puts his hands on her shoulders, "How could I have forgotten? Every happy memory we have had together, has not left my mind. And I am sure there are many more to come."

At four in the afternoon, Elizabeth takes a small nap in her room, while Vincent quietly slips out of the house and strolls down the busy street to a flower shop.

When he enters the shop, his sense of smell is overwhelmed with roses, lilies, and lavender.

"Vincent, may I help you?" an elderly voice is heard.

Vincent looks behind him to find an elderly Mrs. Peterson, the shop owner.

Vincent grins, "Good day Mrs. Peterson, yes, I would like to create a bouquet of flowers."

Mrs. Peterson smiles, "Of course, and who may this be for?"

"My love."

"Visiting her grave again are we?"

Vincent nods.

Mrs. Peterson gestures to follow, "Well come along, lets see what we can do."

Mrs. Peterson takes Vincent to an arrange of different kinds of flowers.

Vincent takes some white roses and adds some light blue lilies, as well as white daisies.

Vincent gives the kind old woman the bouquet, which she wraps the stems in white linon as Vincent pays.

Vincent makes for home and quietly enters his home.

He goes upstairs and into Elizabeths room where he sits on the end of her bed with the flowers right next to him.

Vincent puts his hand on her arm and starts to shake her gently, "Elizabeth?...Darling?"

Elizabeth wakes up, sits up, and smiles, "Yes Vincent?"

"I have something for you," Vincent picks up the flowers and gives them to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's excitement shows on her face as her jaw drops and eyes widen.

Elizabeth smiles and says, "Oh Vincent, they're beautiful. I am thrilled to walk down the aisle with them."

Vincent stands outside the front door as he watches the sunset over the housetops, when the sun is out of sight, Vincent goes back inside. Suddenly eight chimes are heard through the house, on the eighth chime, Elizabeth slowly comes down the stairs in her wedding dress and flower bouquet in hands.

When Elizabeth steps off the stairs she twirls with her arms spread out and her dress spins with her.

Vincent takes her hips and looks at her in her beautiful eyes.

"You're beautiful," is all he can say.

"And you are handsome," Elizabeth says.

Vincent kisses her cheek, "I shall go call for the carriage."

Vincent walks off into the parlor and rings for Daniel Smithers, Vincent's carriage driver.

In a matter of moments, Mr. Smithers comes into the parlor.

"Mr. Smithers," Vincent says, "I would like you to pull the carriage up front. I will have a woman with me, I want you to take us to the church." Vincent takes some money out and gives it to Mr. Smithers, "After you drop us off Daniel, I relieve you of your services. You are to say nothing of your task to anyone else."

Mr. Smithers looks at Vincent with confusion.

"Yes sir, anything you say," Mr Smithers said.

Daniel Smithers turns and makes way to the stables.

Vincent turns around and sees sitting on the coffee table, the blood red wine of what will end his heart, giving it forever to Elizabeth.

He takes the wine and returns to Elizabeth, a moment later the sound of the carriage wheels hitting the brick road outside the door is heard.

Vincent leaves the note to his parents on an end table next to the front door.

Vincent looks at his home one last time, at the piano where they played, the stairs he walked down to find the greatest surprise of his life, the hallway to the west drawing room and parlor, and thought of every other room thats sorrow has lifted since Elizabeth's return.

Vincent glances at his bride, "Shall we my dear?"

She holds out her arm, Vincent wraps his around hers as he opens the door.

Mr. Smithers gets up from the carriage driver's seat to open the carriage door.

Vincent quickly reacts, "Please, no Mr. Smithers, I can open the door."

"Yes sir," Mr. Smithers says.

Vincent walks his bride down the stone stairs in the cover of the night with the same light of the moon as before.

He opens the carriage door, and assists Elizabeth into her seat.

A small breeze is felt and heard in Vincent's ears, as he gazes up to find crows perched atop Vincent's home, all of them staring at him as if waiting for him to get in the carriage.

Vincent steps into the carriage and sits next to Elizabeth as the reins snap and the horses take off in a trot.

Elizabeth places her head on Vincent's shoulder.

Elizabeth sighs, "Oh Vincent, I thought I would never see you again, and that this day would never come again."

Vincent smiles, "As did I."

Vincent and Elizabeth looked out the carriage window to see them going across the stone bridge and the church just ahead.

The carriage comes to a stop, Vincent opens the door and helps his bride out, while in the opposite hand, he holds the bottle of wine.

As soon as Elizabeth steps out, Mr. Smithers snaps the reins again and disappears into the night.

"Come my dear," Vincent takes her hand and escorts her into the church.

They walk up to the altar and Vincent sets the bottle down on the table.

Vincent walks around the church and lights the candles, soon the church is lit up with the faint orange glow of the candle light.

The clock of the town courthouse lets of nine chimes, on the seventh the church doors open and in walks Henry Woodrow.

Vincent meets Mr. Woodrow halfway down the aisle.

Mr. Woodrow opens his mouth, "Ah, Vincent, I got your telegram saying to-"

Mr. Woodrow stops and a blank look comes across his face as he looks over Vincent's shoulder, seeing his daughter standing before him.

Vincent glances at Elizabeth to see her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Elizabeth?" Mr. Woodrow mutters.

Elizabeth slowly walks down the aisle towards her father, until she is right in front of him.

"Father," Elizabeth lunges at her father and hugs him.

Mr. Woodrow begins to cry, "My girl, my girl."

Mr. Woodrow holds her tightly.

He looks at her and says, "How are you here? I thought you were dead."

Vincent steps up, "So we may be married again, and be with each other in death."

Henry lets go of Elizabeth and looks at Vincent, "Are you telling me, to be forever with my daughter, your love, you are willing to die and marry once more?"

Vincent nods, "Yes sir, I do."

Mr. Woodrow grabs Vincent's shoulders and hugs him, "You're a good man, Vincent Seymore, to be reunited with your love, and bring my daughter happiness. I know what it is like to be alone and to lose ones love."

Vincent nods again , "Thank you sir."

Vincent walks up to the altar and turns around to face Mr. Woodrow and his bride.

Mr. Woodrow, takes Elizabeth's hand and walks her down the aisle to the groom.

Elizabeth gets to the end of the aisle and Vincent takes her hand from Mr. Woodrow. She smiles at her father, then to her groom.

Just then the church doors fly open and in comes Vincents mother and father.

Vincent's father marches down the aisle, "Hell shall be a cold day when my son kills himself in his madness! Vincent! You are-"

Vincent's father stops in his tracks and his face runs pale as he sees Elizabeth.

"Calm yourself Alfred," Vincents mother says walking up to his father, but gasps as she too sees Elizabeth.

Vincent steps away from the altar, "Now you know the truth, I am to marry Elizabeth again. Why are you here? Did you not read my note?"

Vincent's father clears his throat, "Yes Vincent, Mr. Woodrow here, notified us of your odd telegram he received. So to your home we went, and we had found the note at the door. Fearing that you were to bring yourself to Death under complete madness. We came here to stop you."

Anger fills Vincent, "Had you not truly read my letter? Stated had it that if you love me, and respect me. You will approve of my decision, yet I find you here, under the assumption that I have gone mad."

Alfred looks to the floor then at his son, "It is because we love you, it is because we love you and didn't want to see you die under a false belief. However, now I see your love before me….And now, I know my son is not mad, but the speaks the truth, and I can approve of your wishes, how do you say Mary Frank?"

Mary Frank speaks, "Vincent I love you, and I know, you as well to I. But alas, I know, the love you feel for Elizabeth, is far different than your love to family. I know, that you would do any act to be with her again, so I do so also approve of your wishes."

Vincent hugs his mother and father, "Thank you mother, thank you father."

Suddenly, the doors burst open once more, but nobody steps in, the wind blows, the crows fly in, the dust from in the floor spins in air behind the altar. Appears the cloaked figure Death.

Death holds out his slender hand, "Vincent, tis time to speak thou vows, and join thy bride in death."

Death pulls from beneath his cloak, a golden goblet that he sets on the table.

Vincent's father takes his sons elbow, "Will we ever see your face again my son?"

Vincent replies, "Of course father, we are all destined to die, we shall see each other again someday, until then, I love you father."

Vincents mother kisses Vincent twice, "Oh my son, Vincent, I shall miss you terribly, a mother should never live to see her child die, however, a mother knows that she is to support her child's wishes, in this matter, I do. Though I can't say I will not shed tears, I will know in my heart my son has made the right decision, and as long as you are happy, I am happy."

Vincent hugs and kisses his mother one last time, "Goodbye mother, I love you, and I will never forget you."

Vincent walks up to Mr. Woodrow as he finishes giving his goodbye to Elizabeth.

Mr. Woodrow turns his attention to Vincent, "Vincent, you make sure my daughter is forever happy, and be with her always. Be and bring the love in her afterlife. Give her, what I am no longer able to."

Vincent smiles and shake hands with Mr. Woodrow, "I will sir, and forever will."

Vincent steps forward to the altar and stands in front of Elizabeth with her bouquet of flowers.

Death holds his hand out to Vincent, "Vincent thou doth tell thy bride's vows."

"I vowed to be by thy side in life, and I do vow to do so in death. With this hand I shall lift thy sorrow, thou cup shalt not dry, for I will be thy wine."

Death speaks, "Now Elizabeth, speak thy vows."

"With this hand I shall lift thy sorrow, thou cup shalt not dry, for I will be thy wine."

Elizabeth pours the blood wine into the golden goblet in Vincent's hand.

Vincent looks at the wine, at his bride, at his family, and drinks the wine.

Vincent feels nothing of any difference as he drinks, the poison taste just as wine does.

Death speaks, "Thou may kiss thy bride."

Vincent and Elizabeth close their eyes when they kiss, in doing so the color leaves Vincent's face and his heart slows to a stop, Death disappears, and the flower petals of Elizabeth's bouquet turn to butterflies as they swarm around the lovers, in a magnificent show of light, wings, and beauty.

The butterflies dissipated, the cloaked Death is gone, and each others family are nowhere to be seen.

Vincent and Elizabeth open their eyes and part each others lips.

Vincent looks around to find he still in the church with his bride, only, the church is not as how he remembered before the kiss.

The church now feels just a touch darker, the poisoned wine is missing from the altar as well as the golden chalice, and Vincent's appearance is now similar of his loves. His face and skin is now pale white, his lips are not the red of a dying rose as hers, but a faint grey, and his hair is still black as Elizabeth's is still brunette since her own passing.

Elizabeth chuckles, "Well darling, your appearance you still have, as you did alive."

Vincent smiles, "As the beat of my heart has stopped and lifted, as does the deep scar of my sorrow. However, my heart still holds my love to you, of which I now give to you."

They hold each others ring up to each others heart, not a throb is felt, but the love is still pure and pulses in each others fingertips.

Elizabeth takes her husbands hand, "Come darling, let us embark on a new life."

Vincent smiles at his wife, "Let us."

They walk to the church doors and Vincent opens them for his love. Now they leave the church no longer as bride and groom, now they can live what they could not in life, now they leave the church as husband and wife.

The terrain now around them, appears to be a close reflection as the world above. There before them is the town where they once lived, only like the church, it is a touch darker. Candle light emits through windows. Just above their heads are the stars, a large array of beautiful bright spears, shielded by a faint smoky mist, so close, yet so far.

Elizabeth looks to the sky, "The living, every star is someone living in the world above, when a star dies, they come here and can gaze upon life above. We were both once a star, Vincent."

They enter the town, though the place is dark and holds the deceased, the area is full of life, joyful and exciting music, that Vincent had never heard before comes from homes and taverns

Elizabeth hugs Vincent, "Oh Vincent, you shall love the afterlife. There are things we can do here, that in life, we could not. We may travel to places we have never been, there are new ways we can have fun, and of course, we can resume the life we could have lived before."

Vincent looks at her, "There is plenty to do, but now, where shall we go?"

Elizabeth laughs, "How about home?"

"I like that idea."

Elizabeth takes Vincent home, the same home Vincent lived in life, the same home, they were to live the rest of their life in.

Vincent picks up his wife and takes her into the house. The house is set up just as Vincent remembers it in life.

Vincent sets his bride down and they look at their home, "Now we can spend forever together, and I will love you always."

Elizabeth kisses Vincent, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but here with you, and I too will love you always."

 **Thank you for reading my book, this is the first book I have finished, and I am excited to have shared it to the public. I plan on trying to publish this book as well my others I am working on, so please, if you have seen any grammar mistakes or confusing points, be sure to let me know!**

 **What do you think so far? Be sure to comment and give a review if you please!**


End file.
